Quienes somos hoy
by Saltelli
Summary: Leonardo ha perdido la vista. Afortunadamente, encontró a alguien familiar. -SAINW verse-


**AN:** **Antes que nada, qu** **isiera agradecer a Jomagaher; maravilloso escritor, increíble amigo y excelente beta. Gracias a él, este fic y yo hemos mejorado mucho en estos últimos días. Gracias por todo Joma ;).**

Caminaba pesadamente entre las alargadas sombras de la tarde. Acababa de pelear con una horda de Karai-bots. Había derrotado a algunos, pero tuvo que escapar del resto. Esta vez salió relativamente ileso; los cortes superficiales y los extensos moretones sanarían lo suficientemente pronto. No había pérdidas de las cuales lamentarse. Aunque no eran realmente sus heridas las que lamentaba en este punto, si no que este día como el resto habían sido completamente en vano.

Día tras día había buscado incansablemente a Donatello. No esperaba encontrarlo vivo. Esa esperanza se había esfumado hacía mucho tiempo, cuando aún formaba parte de una familia. Sin embargo, estaba desesperado por saber qué le había pasado a su hermano. Pero no había nada. Nadie sabía nada. Nadie había visto nada. Donatello simplemente se había desvanecido para nunca aparecer de nuevo; y en noches como ésta la frustración era tal que solo quería romper huesos y derramar sangre.

No podía creer en sus ojos al ver la figura en el horizonte, justo en el momento en que su frustración crecía y necesitaba descargar su ira. El ex – líder se cruza en su camino.

—Justo a tiempo —susurra para sí, mientras desenvaina sus sais y corre hacia él. El cansancio y dolor de la reciente pelea se sentían ligeros mientras dejaba que la ira, el resentimiento y la frustración lo guiaran.

Pero, conforme se fue acercando, vio que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Crecer a su lado le había hecho conocerlo a fondo. Incluso si no podía especificar inmediatamente qué era diferente, sabía que había algo.

Leonardo tropezó. Raphael se detuvo.

No se levantó de inmediato. En lugar de eso parecía buscar algo en el piso. Raphael se acercó a él rápidamente en silencio. Un ninja del calibre de Leonardo jamás se tropezaría así. Al estar a unos pocos metros notó la vista, sin enfocar, de su hermano. Fue entonces que vio los lentes oscuros cerca de donde estaba parado en ese instante. Se quedó ahí petrificado unos segundos. Fue uno de los momentos más extraños de su vida, ver a su hermano de rodillas en el piso buscando a tientas lo que asumió serían sus lentes.

Caminó unos pasos más hacia él. Leonardo se puso de pie de un salto, desenvainó sus katanas rápidamente y asumió una posición de combate, esperando. Cuando nada pasó y nadie se movió, habló:

—¿Quién está ahí? —dijo con seguridad. Sin embargo, su postura parecía nerviosa. Seguía esperando un ataque que no llegaría.

Raphael simplemente envainó nuevamente sus sais, recogió los lentes, caminó unos pasos y extendió la mano con la que los había recogido. Se aseguró de cerrar los lentes haciendo un pequeño clic para alertar a su hermano mayor de lo que había en su mano. No había propósito ni honor en pelear con Leo en ese estado. A decir verdad, se estaba preguntando en cómo viviría ahora. Sabía que el entrenamiento ninja les había dejado habilitados para pelear sin la necesidad de ver; pero vivir sin ver era algo completamente distinto.

Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos cuando sintió la mano de su hermano pasar torpemente sobre la suya antes de llegar a sus lentes. Su respiración se detuvo por un momento.

—¿…Mikey, eres tú? —Leonardo dijo después de una pequeña pausa tras haber sentido la familiar mano mutante. Se puso sus lentes oscuros y lentamente cerró la distancia, colocando una mano sobre el rostro de Raphael.

Tras pensar rápidamente en lo que debería hacer, decidió que lo mejor sería simplemente asentir. Leo frunció el ceño cuando lo hizo.

—¿No puedes hablar, Mikey?

Raphael negó con la cabeza.

—¿Estás herido?

Asintió a eso. No se le ocurrió otro motivo por el que Mikey estaría callado.

—¿Es grave? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó rápidamente, y Raphael simplemente volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Casi pudo haberse reído de la ironía, de no ser porque en el fondo estaba preocupado. Pensaba en qué haría ahora. No podía dejarlo solo, al menos no hasta saber que iba a estar bien. Tendría que seguirle durante algún tiempo para asegurarse de ello. Lo mismo hizo con Mikey cuando supo que él y Leonardo se separaron poco después de que los dejara.

—Fue bueno… haber hablado contigo, Mikey —dijo el mayor incómodamente mientras se ajustaba los lentes y se proponía a seguir su camino. Raphael caminó detrás de él. Ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de seguirlo sin ser detectado.

El ex – líder suspiró pesadamente.

—Mikey, no tienes que seguirme como un perro perdido. Puedo cuidarme solo.

Ser comparado con un perro lo hizo enojar; pero no se fue, al contrario. Caminó más cerca de Leonardo, haciéndole saber que estaba cerca y que no se iría.

Un suspiro de resignación y cansancio dejó al mayor, y siguió caminando hasta llegar a su destino, no muy lejos de ahí. Se encontraba un viejo edificio abandonado cuyas instalaciones habían resultado ser inútiles para Shredder.

La entrada parecía estar totalmente bloqueada por escombros de lo que habían sido pisos superiores. Leonardo buscó a tientas hasta que encontró una fisura cercana que permanecía oculta a simple vista.

Pudo haberse ido. Solo iba a asegurarse que el interior del edificio fuera seguro para su hermano. O al menos eso fue lo que se dijo cuándo el pensamiento de marcharse parecía insoportable.

Lo siguió hasta una habitación pequeña. No había mucho en ella: una cama vieja, un baúl de madera en una esquina y un estante con algunos libros era lo que veía. Lástima, parecía que el líder sin medio necesitaría otro hobby.

Leo se sentó en la cama. Un silencio incómodo se cernió sobre ellos. No fue hasta un momento después que Leo decidió romperlo:

—Ya viste que estoy bien. Puedes irte Mikey.

Este era Leo. Incluso en el peor de sus momentos aún tenía ese aire de superioridad y control; y eso lo enfurecía. Se recargó audiblemente contra una pared y no se movió.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo su hermano mientras se recostaba en la vieja y raída cama. La pesada frustración en su voz le dio más satisfacción de la que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Pudo haberse ido. Leonardo no lo quería en la habitación y no era necesario que se quedara más. Pero le gustaba ser la causa de su enojo y frustración, o al menos eso se dijo cuándo encontró una posición cómoda y decidió no moverse.

Permanecieron en silencio durante mucho tiempo, le era imposible saber qué tanto. Creía que Leo se había quedado dormido hacía tiempo. Finalmente la idea de irse no le parecía tan repelente.

Pero repentinamente lo escuchó.

—¿Qué crees que sea lo siguiente? —Su voz era débil, y Raph pensó que tal vez estaba hablando dormido. Pero lo escuchó repetirlo, esta vez más fuerte. No había duda que quería que lo escuchara— ¿Qué crees que sea lo siguiente que perdamos? —dijo mientras se incorporaba y se ponía de pie.

Raphael estaba confundido. No sabía qué quería decir. Cuando vio a Leonardo acercarse a él se puso de pie y se plantó firme delante de su hermano ciego.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?— dijo Leonardo mientras sus puños se cerraban en sus costados— Esto… no es nada. Mientras que Shredder se hace más fuerte con cada minuto que pasa, nosotros nos hacemos más débiles. Cada batalla que peleamos tiene el final decidido antes de que empiece. Es una pérdida tras otra, y seguiremos perdiendo hasta que ya no tengamos nada —dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes de sus ojos descoloridos y perdidos—. Esto solo es el comienzo.

Raphael apretaba los dientes. Quería gritarle a Leonardo. Quería golpearlo más que nunca en su vida. Quería decirle que se equivocaba, que Shredder caería tarde o temprano. Pero no se atrevía. Las palabras morían en su garganta, y su ira en la fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños. Las palabras de Leonardo lo estaban afectando porque, después de todo, no podía decirle que se equivocaba.

Brevemente pensó en lo que podía perder, en lo que Shredder aún podía arrancarle. Y antes de que amargamente pudiera pensar «nada», pensó en su cuerpo. Perder un brazo como Mikey, o la vista como Leo. Pensó en su cuerpo mutilado en el peor estado posible, y no le importó como quizás debería. Pero luego pensó en Mikey, en April, en Ángel, en Casey… en Leo; su vista se clavó en Leo frente a él. Leo y sus extraños ojos humedecidos. Leo sin azul. Leo sin un equipo que lo siga ni un maestro a quien seguir. Leo y esta nueva temblorosa voz que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento.

Leo ya no era Leo.

Pero después de todo hacía mucho que Mikey ya no era Mikey, y no podía decir que él seguía siendo el mismo. Tal vez esa era la pérdida que nunca se dieron el tiempo de llorar.

Quería decirle que todo estaría bien, sacarlo de esa incertidumbre y martillearle en la cabeza la idea de que de alguna forma todo estaría bien. Puso su mano en la nuca de Leo, lo que lo sobresaltó un poco y trató de alejarse. Tal vez esperaba un golpe. En su lugar Raphael lo atrajo a si con fuerza y lo besó con insistencia. Leonardo simplemente siguió el beso. No hubo preguntas ni protestas. No hubo explicaciones ni promesas.

Brevemente Raphael visitó un pasado que ahora, más que nunca, era lejano pero que se veía burlonamente cerca. Por un instante pensó en cuando aún estaban en las alcantarillas, en un día inespecífico. Regresaban de patrullar las calles de la peligrosa ciudad. Don retirándose a trabajar en su laboratorio, Mikey bromeando de algo tonto y desapareciendo en la cocina. La mirada pesada de Leo sobre él, de alguna forma más suave de lo que normalmente era. Por un momento nadie se sintió obligado a hablar y, cuando Leo abrió la boca para decir algo, Splinter había llegado a la habitación, anunciando algo con su voz serena y paternal. Raphael se daba cuenta que tal vez había cambiado la breve memoria de algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo; pero durante mucho tiempo había sido uno de sus recuerdos favoritos. Fantaseaba en numerosas ocasiones qué era lo que el líder habría querido decirle. Quizá fuera algo sin importancia y su mente ahora lo hiciera parecer tan grande y su mirada tan dulce.

Cuando se separaron hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Raphael ve con atención su rostro, y en él encuentra la duda, el deseo y el miedo. Antes de que supiera qué hacer, Leonardo lo besó. Sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de su hermano. En el momento de valentía fugaz el ex – líder busca intensificarlo con una pasión que huele más a terror que a excitación. Para su sorpresa, su hermano lo encuentra con algo que asemeja ternura, mientras las lenguas danzan y los cuerpos se acercan.

Tentativamente lo guía a la raída cama. Leonardo no opuso resistencia y se recostó sobre la misma seguido por Raphael, quien lo cubrió con su forma. Empezó a lamer su cuello de abajo arriba y lo sintió estremecerse. Lo besó nuevamente. Esta vez no había un punto a probar. Era hermosa la idea de besarlo porque quería y podía hacerlo. Las palabras de Leonardo lo habían afectado de un modo profundo. Ahora la sensación de que en cualquier minuto podía perder todo incluyendo este momento no se iba.

Su mano bajó por el cuerpo de su Leo, acariciando su plastrón con la fuerza suficiente para que Leonardo pudiera sentir su movimiento. Escuchó el sonido de sorpresa que se quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando evadió la apertura que ocultaba su erección y siguió el camino entre sus piernas. Llegó a su cola, masajeando y jalando ligeramente el corto apéndice. Desde que era joven y había comenzado a tocarse, buscando y encontrando placer, se había preguntado si sus hermanos también se sentían así al masajear su cola, o si alguno de ellos también había intentado meter algo dentro de ellos.

La forma en que Leonardo apretaba los dientes, cómo ocasionalmente suaves jadeos se le escapaban sin su permiso y el modo en que se aferraba a la sábana, le decían que tal vez a él le gustaba incluso más.

Una idea cruzó por su mente. Consciente de que tal vez esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría de intentarlo con Leo, se arrodilló frente a él y lamió su cola. Sintió su cuerpo temblar y escuchó un profundo gemido que trataba de tragar a toda costa. Quería reírse. El estoico y disciplinado «líder sin miedo» ahora sudaba y sufría por conservar el poder sobre su propio cuerpo.

Terminó por meter toda la cola de Leo a su boca. La siguió masajeando con su lengua al mismo tiempo que sus dedos acariciaban su entrada, amenazando con penetrarlo. Sus piernas se abrieron más, dándole espacio para hacer lo que quisiera, y por un momento Raphael se preguntó si lo hizo a propósito o si fue un reflejo que no pudo controlar. No pudo decidir qué sería más erótico, su hermano ofreciéndose de esa manera o el placer de su cuerpo traicionando su voluntad de acero.

Ahora podía ver claramente la apertura, normalmente invisible, luchando por contener el miembro endurecido de Leonardo quien, a pesar de todo, seguía resistiéndose a sacarlo de su plastrón. Sin previo aviso Raphael metió el dedo en ella, causando una deliciosa y tortuosa fricción en el miembro de su hermano. Este gimió sin poder restringirse, aferrándose los hombros de su hermano con sus manos. Sintió su dedo humedecerse con la acumulación de líquido preseminal, moviéndolo un poco adentro, aumentando la presión, y poco después la erección de Leo salió finalmente. Soltó su cola y besó su miembro, dejando que su lengua lo probara. Las caderas de Leonardo se movieron de inmediato buscando desesperadamente más fricción, queriendo penetrar su boca.

Le dio esa satisfacción. Abrió su boca lo suficiente para que entrara, pero no lo succionó ni movió su cabeza. Simplemente presionó su miembro en su boca entre el paladar y la lengua, y permaneció inmóvil. Escuchó el débil sonido de frustración de Leonardo. Sabía a qué lo estaba retando y sintió satisfacción cuando la mano de Leo fue a su nuca, sin presión, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, usando la boca de Raphael. Raph lo recompensó succionando con fuerza al mismo tiempo que llevaba el dedo con líquido preseminal hasta la entrada de Leonardo. Presionó insistentemente hasta meterlo, sintiendo las cálidas y suaves paredes internas de Leo apretar su dedo. Lo sacó poco a poco para volver a meterlo, cada vez más fácil. Comenzó a acariciarlo por dentro hasta que llegó a ese punto que hizo el miembro dentro de su boca saltar y el cuerpo de Leo tensionarse. Se preguntó qué tanto tardaría en venirse en su boca si seguía así.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos. Se dio cuenta por primera vez que su propio miembro no sólo había salido de su plastrón sin que se diera cuenta, si no que además había dejado un punto húmedo en la sábana contra la que se había estado frotando inconscientemente.

«Maldita sea», pensó. «Si seguimos así, tal vez sea yo el que termine antes».

No quería que Leonardo se diera cuenta de su desesperación. Usó su mano izquierda cuidadosamente para acomodar las piernas de Leo sobre sus hombros y sin perder más tiempo entró en él lentamente hasta el fondo. Tembló por el esfuerzo de no montarlo tan fuerte y rápido como le fuese posible. Soltó un profundo gemido por lo apretado y cálido que estaba. Pero Leonardo volteó el rostro y se resistió a hacer más que apretar los dientes. Pese a esto, Raph podía ver su miembro gotear entre ellos y sentirlo estrechándose a su alrededor.

Algo dentro de él se rompió y empezó a enfurecerse ante tanta obstinación. Sin esperar más empezó a moverse, lentamente pero con dureza, moviendo el colchón con él.

«¿Es por esto por lo que cree que es mejor?, ¿Es por esto por lo que el maestro Splinter creía que era mejor?». Su ira se hizo más profunda cuando pensó brevemente en su padre. «Es… Es culpa de Leonardo que el maestro Splinter esté muerto». Un rencor viejo, pero tan intenso como el día en que empezó, renació en su corazón. Siguió con su resolución de no hablar, así que le demostró a Leo su desprecio con su cuerpo. Separó sus piernas aún más y lo penetró tan fuerte y rápido como pudo. Vio que Leo jadeaba. Sus ojos muertos se clavaban sin ver en el techo. Vio su máscara resquebrajarse, y pensó en lo delicioso que sería verla romperse y tener el alma desnuda de Leonardo frente a él.

Un pensamiento cruel se le ocurrió. Ágilmente se separa de Leonardo y no dejó que sus cuerpos siguieran haciendo contacto. Leo se quedó ahí, ciego, vulnerable, abierto, expuesto y algo humillado. Raphael lo sabía, pero una parte de él se deleitaba ante la idea de hacerlo sufrir de esa manera. Evitó la mano de Leonardo que, temblorosa, se elevó tratando de encontrar la suya. Se negó a hablar; pero pudo ver con claridad la frustración en su cara mientras buscaba insistentemente el cuerpo que debería estar sobre él. Leonardo sabía que no se había ido. Podía sentirlo cerca, apenas fuera de su alcance. Finalmente se rindió y frustrado. Volvió a recostarse, abriendo las piernas, y su mano retomó su olvidado miembro, masturbándose con lentitud mientras gemía lascivamente.

—…por favor… —dijo entre jadeos, sonando necesitado y sumiso. Raphael casi se vino solo de escucharlo.

Sabía que lo hacía para seducirlo, y quiso resistirse. Una parte de él quiso dejarlo solo e irse para tener un recuerdo del que poder jactarse por dentro. Algo para recordarse que, por una vez, él tuvo el control y abandonó a Leonardo en lugar de que fuera al revés. Pero no pudo resistirlo. Su cuerpo deseaba más a Leonardo de lo que su mente quería una venganza mezquina. O se dijo que podría tomar venganza; la verdad es que cuándo se trataba de Leonardo, es probable que nunca hubiera tenido opción.

Inmediatamente retomó su lugar entre las piernas de Leonardo y, con desesperación lo penetra nuevamente. Sin más esperas, salvajemente entraba y salía de él, gruñendo como un animal.

Finalmente su resolución se rompió:

—¡Ah, Mikey! —gimió Leonardo con fuerza cuando Raph alcanzó algo dentro de él. Sus palabras lo afectaron más de lo que quería. Antes de que pudiera pensar en retirarse de nuevo las piernas de Leo se aferraron fuertemente a él, evitando que se pueda alejar. Lo obligaron a seguir moviéndose.

Raph dejó ir su frustración y dolor en la salvaje forma en que se movía dentro de su hermano, escuchando, sin detenerse, la interminable cadena de suspiros y gemidos imbuidos con el nombre de su hermano menor.

Leonardo lo jaló hacia abajo en un movimiento rápido. Su posición no era tan firme para resistirse y cayó sobre Leonardo, plastrón contra plastrón. Leo lo abrazó, manteniéndolo en lugar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus piernas lo impulsaron desesperadamente a seguir el movimiento, aunque esta vez no planeaba detenerse. Su erección se frotaba entre los suaves plastrones de ambos, y era lo último que necesitaba. Raphael lo sintió estremecerse en sus brazos con el nombre de Mikey en su boca y sus paredes lo apretaron. No hizo falta voltear para saber que ahora su semilla se había esparcido entre ambos. El propio Raph no pudo aguantar más después de que el interior de Leo lo rodeó con más fuerza y se vino dentro de él.

Ninguno de los dos se movió para separarse. Después de un largo tiempo Raphael se incorporó, sabiendo que no podían quedarse así para siempre. Salió de él y lo sintió estremecerse. Pensó con un poco de morbo si era por placer; pero pronto notó que la forma en que Leonardo se estremecía cambiaba. Es entonces que lo escuchó sollozar. Vio las lágrimas que caían sin tregua. Si le importaba que lo viera llorar, no lo demostró. Si quería hablar de algo, su silencio parecía infranqueable. Se dio cuenta que ahora Leonardo yacía en ruinas delante de él. Y no sabía qué hacer.

Se recostó pesadamente a su lado, y cuidando de no usar su brazo derecho, lo acercó a si en un incómodo abrazo. Lo sostuvo hasta que dejó de llorar y su respiración era tranquila.

Al tenerlo así en sus brazos, no podía evitar pensar que algún día Leonardo moriría por sus sais. Esperaba que en la misma pelea su vida fuera arrebatada por sus espadas; porque después de todo, para él, no existía un mundo sin Leo. Lo amaba, lo odiaba, lo deseaba y quería que él lo amara, lo odiara y lo deseara con la misma fuerza.

Leonardo despertó sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado. Sabía que estaba solo en la habitación; pero no había forma de saber qué tan lejos había ido su hermano, o desde cuándo. Después de todo, su padre Splinter los había entrenado igual a todos.

No quería pensar en las pesadas realizaciones de lo que la pérdida de su vista o lo que había hecho con su hermano significarían en el futuro. Una culpa inmensa lo invadió. Pensó en la palabra que jamás pronunció, así como esa otra que tanto daño había hecho. Errores de ese tipo fueron los que marcaron el futuro en el que se encontraba ahora. Por un momento tuvo el intenso deseo de no estar solo. Pero siempre supo que no se quedaría, que ni siquiera se despediría. Sin embargo, no se sintió con derecho de juzgarlo o resentirlo por ello. Después de todo, no había podido decirle que Mikey perdió el otro brazo.

 **AN:** **Quienes somos hoy es distinto a quienes fuimos ayer y a quienes seremos mañana.  
Este fic me ha dado mucha guerra, pero me ha dejado cierta satisfacción. Quisiera saber sus opniones, buenas, malas y troll. No se guarden nada ;).  
**


End file.
